Deadly friends: the 63rd annual hunger games
by CloveHGRue
Summary: It's one of the earlier hunger games and one tributes ally is more deadly than first thought
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The reapings

Zayla stood shaking, as the brightly dressed and hideously happy capitol escort beckoned her up onto the stage. Trembling from head to foot, she climbed numbly onto the platform and turned to face the population of district 11. She locked eyes with her mother who had silent tears sliding down her face, as Dortia Charmel read the name of the boy tribute. Cedrick Weaver. Zayla felt a pang of recognition in her stomach as the 18 year old she saw in the orchards on a daily basis, climbed resolutely onto the stage to join her. "Let's hear it for this year's tributes Zayla Rue and Cedrick Weaver!" Trilled Dortia and right on cue the rest of the district broke into dejected applause. Before she could register what was happening Zayla felt two peacekeepers taking her by the arms and dragging her towards the justice building. They tried to drag Cedrick but he merely shook them off and strode, head high after her.

It was only after the door of the room slammed that Zayla broke down. All of the previous twelve year olds deaths seemed to fill her head all at once and all she could think was "I'm never coming home." Sobbing she slid down the wall into a small curled up ball. Suddenly the door was opened and her mother and younger brother and sister walked in. "You have 5 minutes." Said a stony faced peacekeeper. Zayla tried to smile as her brother and sister ran over and hugged her knees. As they were only 4 and 5 she knew that they would have no idea that she was going to her death, so she tried to make it sound exiting. "Now Arri, Thistle I've been picked to go on a special adventure in the capitol, but I might not be able to come back ok. So if I have to go to the special place and not come back, you must be very good and look after mummy ok. Do you promise?" She said kneeling down to talk to them. "We promise Z." Said Thistle, fiddling with her curly brown pigtails. Zayla smiled then turned to her mother. "Mom I-" She began, but her mom pulled her into a hug before she could finish. "Shh it's ok honey it's ok." Said her mother smoothing her crazy afro of hair. "You come home to me ok. I don't care if you have to kill every single person in that arena you come home to us ok." Zayla, close to tears again nodded "I love you" whispered her mother. At that moment the peacekeepers came back and began ushering her family out of the room. Arri and Thistle began crying and tried to run back to Zayla but one peacekeeper scooped them over his shoulder. "Leave them alone!" Screamed Zayla but all she got was an evil smile and the slam of the door. Shaking with fear and anger and with the knowledge that they could come back for her at any moment, Zayla felt a real sense of panic grip her. When they came for her however she didn't try and fight but went meekly with them to board the tribute train. When they joined Cedrick he gave her the tiniest of encouraging smiles which made her feel a little better.


	2. The train and parade

Chapter two- the train and the parade.

When they did board the train the first person that greeted them was a silent girl with dark burgundy hair that clashed horribly with her sunset orange uniform that showed she was an avox. Zayla couldn't help staring. The girl didn't look older than 15 and she wondered what the girl had done to deserve such a punishment as being made an Avox. Her attention was then drawn to Dortia who was sat between two older, dark skinned people one man and one woman. "So this is what we have to work with this year." Trilled Dortia, excitedly. The man and women both looked very intimidating and Zayla hung back behind Cedrick. The woman smiled encouragingly.  
"Don't worry I won't bite, this is Chaff and I'm Seeder. Let's have a look at you." Said Seeder kindly. Timidly Zayla stepped out from behind Cedrick.  
"Come and sit down and we can watch the other reapings and talk about strategies." Chaff growled in a deep but friendly voice. Cedrick looked at Zayla, shrugged and gestured for her to take the seat next to Seeder. As they both sat down the anthem of Panem began to play and the capitol seal shone on the screen.

The reapings went as expected. Zayla couldn't stop realising every time another tribute was announced that she was so much weaker than them. The two from district 1 were both 18 and classically beautiful, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was called Will and looked very strong and the girl was called Silk. The district 2 tributes both looked brutal and both volunteered. The girl was called Azure and had no mercy in her eyes. She and her vicious looking partner, Bain were both 18 as well. The district 3 tributes were 15 and 16 and named Brazen and Talia. Both looked average but well fed. Then came district 4 the last of the career districts. The girl was 17 and walked up to the stage with her head held high and steely determination in her eyes. She had a long sheet of Chestnut hair and a beautiful face. Their escort called her Evangeline. Her district partner was called Ray and was 18 with muscles the size of bowling balls. Zayla made a mental note to avoid him at all costs. The boy from district 5 didn't make much of an impression but the girl made Zayla stare. When her name was called she didn't react, look scared or anything, but walked onto the stage and gave the escort a cold stare with eyes that wouldn't have looked out of place on a wolf. She was 13 and although she didn't look like much Zayla was sure that underestimating this girl would result in death. The tributes from 6 were 15 and the two from 7 were both 16 and were called Pine and Willow. Then came a 14 year old girl called Weave from district 8 who burst into tears when her name was called. Her district partner was 15 and called Trivet. As he walked up to the stage Zayla couldn't help but stare at the place where his left hand should have been. After the injured boy from district 8, there came a volunteer from, of all places district 9. A small 12 year old boy was called but was quickly replaced by an older boy who must have been his brother. The volunteer, whose name turned out to be Grey, seemed to have realised that he had no hope because the look on his face was one of utmost defeat and resignation. The two from district 10 looked shell shocked and then it was time to watch their own reapings. Zayla watched as her name then Sedrick's was called. Her heart sank as she realised that every sponsor would see her as a weakling and not even worth consideration. Finally there was district 12, the poorest district after their own. The girl was about 16 and called Ash and the boy about 18, was called Darian.

After the Panem national anthem was played once more, Chaff turned off the television and turned to Cedrick and Zayla. "So what are your talents?" Cedrick shrugged. "I'm strong and ok with a knife." He said. Chaff nodded thoughtfully. "Ok that's a start we can come back to that. Being handy with a knife could be quite useful in the games." He said nodding approvingly. Seeder turned to Zayla and said "And how about you Zayla?" Zayla copied Cedrick and shrugged "The only things I'm good at are climbing and I can identify edible plants. And even with that I'm useless; I'll be the first one to die." She said bursting into tears. Seeder put a comforting arm around her. "You'd be surprised at how useful those skills will be when you get into the arena, and I promise that you will not be the first to die." Said Seeder reassuringly.

The next day Cedrick and Zayla ate breakfast and then took their places at the huge window, to wave as the train pulled into the packed Capitol station. There were shouts of "Cedrick!" and "Zayla!" from all sides. Cedrick and Zayla felt quite overwhelmed as Seeder and Chaff escorted them through the crowd. After walking for about 5 minutes Seeder led the two of them into the remake centre.  
"Now listen to me. DO NOT argue with your stylists, they take it very personally. Even if you hate what they've done just smile and say you love it." Said Chaff seriously.

Three hours later Zayla sat on a bed wearing a blue robe waiting for her stylist. Her prep team had washed and brushed her afro into a style that looked like a soft, mahogany halo surrounding her head. Her nails had been shaped into perfect condition and her skin was now a polished, smooth, light brown and she felt cleaner than she had in her life. A few minutes earlier the Avox from the train had brought her some food so she had smiled shyly said thank you and began to eat. The food was delicious and she had devoured the plate in less than 6 minutes. Abruptly a slender, graceful looking woman entered the room and came to sit next to Zayla. She had turquoise coloured hair and a small metallic butterfly tattooed near the corner of her eye.  
"Hello Zayla, my name is Osmani and I am here to help you make an unforgettable impression on the sponsors. I know things look horrible and you think there's no point but making an impression on the sponsors can make the difference between life and death." Said Osmani, kindly. "Your outfit is meant to reflect your districts produce." For the next two and a half hours Zayla waited as her prep team fixed her hair and makeup according to Osmanis' instructions. She caught snatches of words like "Oh my, that colour looks stunning!" and "How do you want the flowers Osmani?" Finally Osmani helped Zayla into her parade outfit.

"Ok you can open your eyes now!" Said Osmani. Zayla opened her eyes and gasped at her appearance. Her hair had been woven with small flowers that glowed a soft pearly pink. She was dressed in a beautiful, long sleeved dress that came to just above her ankles. The dress was made of a gorgeous lilac material that felt like water woven into material, it was so soft. One of the prep team handed her a wicker basket filled with fruit that was also glowing.  
"So what do you think?" asked Osmani. Zayla didn't have to lie. "It's beautiful." She said happily.

She and Osmani walked into the chariot station and met up with Cedrick and his stylist Romana. Cedrick had glowing fruit in his hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed of his muscles, with silver dungarees that had luminous straps. He also had a pitchfork that was entwined with ivy. "Now listen to me Cedrick when you get out on to the road wait for twenty seconds then press this button. Sparks will fly out of the end of the fork, but they won't hurt you or set fire to the tree." Said Romana. "Tree?" said Zayla curiously. "Yes tree." Said Osmani, with a gleam in her eye. When they reached their chariot Cedrick and Zayla saw the tree. It was silver and took up almost the whole chariot. All of the other tributes were staring at the tree but the careers were glaring at Zayla and Cedrick with evil looks. "But there's only enough room for one person to stand in the chariot." Said Cedrick confusedly. "Exactly so Zayla I heard you have exceedingly good tree climbing and balance skills, so it's time to show them off." Zayla stood open mouthed; half excited, half absolutely terrified at the prospect of balancing in the tree whilst being pulled by horses.  
"Goodness we have to get ready, come along Zayla, try not to rip your dress as you get up there." Said Osmani.

The head gamemaker, who was in the control room spoke into a radio "Okay first chariot in three two one." District one's tributes, who were wearing outfits made of luxury materials like pink silk, were pulled out into a crowd of screaming Capitolites. Zayla had been instructed to sit down in the tree and hold her basket up, but suddenly she felt the adrenaline take over and as her chariot was pulled into the open she stood up on her branch with her head held high. Then Cedrick pushed the button on his pitchfork and a shower of silver sparks exploded from the tips. The crowd were screaming their delight and roses rained down on the two of them. Zayla caught one and held it up smiling as sweetly as she could.

After the parade she and Cedrick were talking to Chaff, Seeder and Dortia when a small capitol girl, with hair the colour of sunset came running up to them. Shyly she tugged on Zaylas' and Sedricks' sleeves. When they both looked down she handed them each a rose and ran off back to her mother giggling. "Aww how sweet!" cooed Dortia, as they all headed towards the elevators. Cedrick rolled his eyes but Zayla could only think about training tomorrow.

Seeder and Chaff talked to them about strategies for training. Seeders advice was to focus on the survival stations for the first half and try to practice a new skill for the second. Chaff told them to look out for each other and to make sure that they pass under the careers radar. Cedrick and Zayla went to bed their heads full of tactics and advice.

When Zayla entered her room, the first thing she saw was a telephone. Delighted she ran two it and dialled the compulsory number for district 11. But her heart sank when a recorded voice spoke "if you would like to order room service, press 1."


	3. Training room threats

The next morning Zayla met Sedrick and they went down to breakfast. Sedrick grinned at the little girl as he saw the delight on her face at the amount of food there was yet again. A few minutes later Chaff and Seeder entered the room "Right training starts today. We want you to focus on the survival stations but don't ignore some weapons training as well. if you want to make an alliance discuss it first. We assume that you two are sticking together, right?" Rattled of Chaff. Sedrick and Zayla looked at each other, before Sedrick said quietly. "Well we aren't actually in an alliance but we were going to look out for each other."

1 hour later they entered the training room, Sedrick quickly took Zayla to one side. Slightly bemused, she turned to him. "Listen to me try not to hang around with me, that way the careers may ask to join with me and I can stop them targeting you." He whispered. Slightly hurt but seeing the logic in this, Zayla quickly agreed.

_**Bain district two POV:**_

As training starts I immediately follow Azure to where the rest of our career alliance stand. As we all head to sword training I look around at the other tributes. Most of them look pitifully weak especially that twig from 11. I will enjoy making her suffer when she dies. Her district partner on the other hand, could definitely be beneficial. Certainly more useful than, Silk who keeps batting her eyelids and giggling. Although I'm unsure at the moment the little girl from five seems to have the same cold qualities as Azure and I think she to could be useful. I'll have to talk about it to the others.

4 hours later

_**District 5 Female POV:**_

Although I'm from district 5 it seems that my name is one of the most gossiped about. I don't know why, all I did was stare down an escort. All I hear is Amelie this... and Amelie that... . But I don't care. I have the biggest motivation to survive this. And I am going to win. The district 12 and two kids keep looking at me. Oh man the district 2 boy's coming over, this can't be good..

_**No one's point of view:**_

Bain walked over flanked by Azure and Silk. Amelie looked up staring him down coldly, but minutely taking a step backwards. Bain smirked as he towered over the small girl.  
"Look straight to the point, we want you to be in our alliance. We've watched you train and you could be useful." the giant male said seriously. Amelie looked at him calculatingly.  
"Thanks, but I would never join you" she said coldly, turning back to the knot tying station. Not wanting to look soft in front of the other careers especially Azure, Bain reached forwards grabbing the young girl and pinning her arms to the table, she didn't flinch at all.  
"You don't know who your dealing with kid, we don't hear NO! and let you get away with it." He snarled leaning forwards. the girl just looked at him blankly, then suddenly Amelie twisted to the side escaping his grasp, whilst in the same movement grabbing a dagger from the next table and poking him in the back with it.  
"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll take my chances." She hissed before backing away slowly then turning and disappearing from sight. Bain made a furious noise and went to follow her but Ray from 4 grabbed his arm. "Just forget it man, you can get to her in the arena. Just cool it." He said smoothly, but still glaring after Amelie.

Climbing swiftly up the obstacle course, Amelie jumped grabbing hold of a beam in the ceiling and hoisting herself up into the shadows. Sat on the long metal beam, she had a perfect view of the training room yet was obscured in the shadows. She was shaking from her encounter with the careers but was sure that she had made herself look at least slightly threatening. Looking down, she saw the tiny child from district 11 practicing throwing knifes. Aside from the different skin tones the girl reminded her painfully of...  
No, she wouldn't think about it. Across the room, the careers were stabbing at dummies. Guessing that she should make an impression and have some fun whilst she was still breathing, Amelie quickly darted to the other end of the beam then crouched ready to spring. It was about a 18 metre drop to the floor below but that didn't concern her. After all the soft sparring mats would take most of the fall. Then she jumped.

Bain had just decapitated another dummy and was turning around when Amelie landed catlike in front of him, straitening instantly and smiling innocently as he jumped back startled at her sudden appearance. Giggling, she skipped away with a slightly crazy look in her eye. seething he picked up his sword again, that girl would pay. No one saw Amelie for the rest of the day as she grabbed a handful of weapons and guide books on plants and hid up on the beam above the training room to practice.


	4. Scores and Ceasar interviews

Training Scores:

District 1:  
Silk: 8  
Will: 9

D2:  
Azure:9  
Bain:10

D3:  
Talia:6  
Brazen:6

D4:  
Evangeline:10  
Ray:10

D5:  
Amelie:11  
Dawson:5

D6:  
Swift:4  
Tomo:5

D7:  
Willow:6  
Pine:6

D8:  
Weave:4  
Trivet:3

D9:  
Seela:4  
Grey:6

D10:  
Alicia:4  
Carver:3

D11:  
Zayla:8  
Sedrick:9

D12:  
Ash:7  
Darrien:5

Bains POV:

"No!" Azure screamed at the TV when the district 5 girls score flashed up. I couldn't speak I was so angry, so I just threw a punch at the closest thing which happened to be the wall. Brutus looked as angry as me, whilst Enobaria, our other mentor tried to sooth Azure. oh, that girl was going to get it in the games. For some reason, the twig from 11 socre was bothering me as well. Although it was smaller than mine, how could someone so tiny get an 8? I had my targets now I just had to wait for the games.

Nobodies POV:

The careers stood talking quietly backstage before the interviews. the other tributes stood fiddling with their outfits trying to remember their mentors advice. Finally the first name was called and Silk from District 1 strutted out, wearing a pale pink dress made from her name-sake material, Silk. she played a very sassy girly angle and the cheers were huge. her partner played it cool, saying that he knew he had it in him. Then Azure stalked on stage, and although she was smiling her angle was plain. Fierce, bad-girl attitude. After Ceasar asked about her training score she practically snarled "The scores don't show everything, I am capable of sooo much more!". Bain was clearly the vicious killing machine, and didn't play down his ruthlessness. When it came to district 5 Amelie passed Ray on her way, to the Ceasar and he gave her an evil glare. She stared him down then greeted Ceasar stony faced. Her angle was her personality. prepared and not afraid. She didn't even fiddle with the dark blue material of her dress, as she answered Ceasar's questions in mono-syllables. that was until he asked about her strategy. "My strategy is simple, fight, win, go home to my district." The crowd cheered her because they loved her silent rebel attitude. the interviews continued until finally Ceaser called.

"And now, she is district 11's very own Zayla Rue!" Zayla walked on stage and the crowd gasped. She looked stunning, and they applauded her stylist loudly. She wore a pale blue dress that came just above her knee, in flowing blue waves that looked like real flowing sleeves were long and hugged her thin arms, beautifully. Her shoes were the same shade of blue and were flat ballet pumps. She had the glowing flowers in her hair again. Caesar was very sweet and complimentary on her training score. "So Zayla, who is supporting you back home?" Ceasar asked kindly.  
"Well, my mom told me to do what ever I had to do to go home to her and my little brother and sister." Zayla said no longer using the sweet little voice she had been instructed to use. She seemed to grow taller and older as she stated this fact. Ceasar agreed quickly then hesitated. "What else do you want me to know Ceasar?" Zayla asked curiously.  
"Only that I am routing for you!" Ceasar said beaming. the rest of the interviews passed quickly and Zayla couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her, and not for a good reason...


End file.
